Flonne and Etna sitting in a tree, Pose?
by incoherantreality
Summary: Flonne's doing yoga, Etna finds her and joins, Larharl falls over. bad summary, but good story! Warning! Yoga and Femslash! light kissing and staring. thats all I Swear! Rated T because i'm paranoid. ONESHOT!


A/N first disgaea fanfic yay! Anyhow this idea popped into my head while I was doing yoga and I though "mmm I like coffee." Then I thought "hey what would happen if Etna watched Flonne doing yoga while Larharl was trying to follow what the heck Flonne was doing!" then I thought about how much my muscle hurt (yoga's hard!) so this story was born. **(1)** the shoulder stand is a particularly hard one where you flip your legs over your head while lying on your back, land your feet on the ground behind your head and then you raise your legs and back to the ceiling so your shoulders are supporting you. I recommend never trying it; I had a sore neck for a week and a half. If you have Wii fit then you might have tried it. (2) You lie on your stomach and stretch your elbows up so you look like a cobra.

Disclaimer: if I owned I would have Mid-boss as my own and Etna and Flonne would be together. So no I don't own disgaea. Or yoga. How would one own yoga?!

"And now rise up, and push your legs to the side Larharl!" Flonne's chirpy voice hit Etna from Flonne's bedroom and Etna's eye twitched. What the hell were they doing in there?

Pushing the door open slightly Etna repressed a chuckle as she was met with the sight of Flonne doing the "downward facing dog" yoga position, with Larharl shakily doing it next to her.

"Ah!" he screamed like a little sissy before falling over sideways. (A/N my first performance with this pose XD)

She really couldn't suppress the laughter this time, and Etna burst out laughing as the overlord tried to untangle himself from his own legs.

"Etna! I'm so happy you're here! Wanna do some yoga?" the fallen angel squealed happily making Etna wince.

"Jeeze Flonne, any higher pitched than that and you would have broken all the glass in the castle. Sure I might as well do some yoga." Etna grinned walking in. Truth is Etna was really admiring Flonne in her rather tight workout clothes.

"Yay! I'm so happy! Okay now let's do the tree pose!" Etna smiled at the overly happy girl. Larharl had slunk away from the torture that is yoga.

They worked they're way through the routine until it came to the "shoulder stand." (1)

"Etna could you spot me with this one? I usually fall over and hurt my neck. Just make sure I don't fall 'Kay?" Flonne said and Etna stood to the side of her. Flonne began to swing her legs over her head and Etna gulped. Let's just say she had a _very _nice view of Flonne's, um, rear end. "Calm down Etna. Just because she has a nice butt, doesn't mean you can do anything with her." Etna muttered to herself. Flonne completed the pose before insisting that Etna do it.

"Come one Etna! I did it and it's not that hard! I'll spot for you if you want! Please?" Flonne begged before Etna huffed and threw herself at the ground. Etna began to swing her legs over her head and Flonne's eyes widened. Etna was still wearing her usual attire and it _was_ rather tight. "Calm down Flonne. She's not interested in you, remember? Etna is straight remember?" Flonne muttered to herself. Etna completed this pose noticing that Flonne had gone very red. "Getting an eyeful there Flonne?" Etna grinned, secretly hoping that Flonne _had_ been looking.

"Okay let's finish up with the cobra pose (2)." Flonne squeaked and Etna rolled over, disappointed. They both lied down facing each other, neither realizing the close proximity that their face held. "3-2-1 up!" Etna counted and they both rose up, making their faces even closer together. Flonne noticed first, taking in Etna's perfume. "Roses..." she murmured closing her eyes. Etna noticed Flonne's close proximity and without hesitating (or thinking) she leant forward and placed a quick kiss on Flonne's lips. Flonne's eyes snapped open and she leaned to the side and rolled over, blacking out completely.

"Crap. Flonne! FLONNE! Aw jeeze! I'm not that bad at kissing." Etna said shaking the other girl in an attempt to wake her up. Suddenly Flonne's eyes shot open. "Gotcha!" she grinned happily. Etna groaned at her before stiffening. "Uh Flonne. What in the Netherworlds are you doing?" she said as the once angel slowly sat up and pushed her face closer to Etnas. "Something I've wanted to do for a while now." She grinned before kissing Etna, and when I mean kissing I mean _real _kissing.

"Dood! What are you looking at-oh my god! Lady Etna's gay Dood!" a prinny exclaimed outside the door as another stood dumbstruck in the doorway. "YOU LITTLE-" Etna exclaimed breaking the kiss, before calming down as Flonne laced her hand with Etnas.

"Its amazing what yoga can do isn't it?" Flonne giggled and Etna grinned before perusing another kiss.

A/N: Aw! I actually like this story! Feel free to review how much it sucks though, because I know it does. Sorry for any grammatical errors, I just got glasses and it is taking me a while for my eyes to adjust (so I can't see that well. But a lot better than without them!)

Etna: hey whatcha writing…*reads* your dead.

Me: oh hell. I have to run before Etna kills me. Review or I'll get Larharl to overlord's wrath you! *runs away*

Etna: Get back here!*runs after author with spear*


End file.
